


Clean

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: April doesn't feel clean.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

April felt dirty. She always felt dirty now. Ever since she had had Reed's blood on her. April showered twice a day and rubbed her skin raw every single time. She just wanted to feel clean. Why couldn't she get clean? Would she ever feel clean again? 

April was pretty sure she won't. She was going to be dirty forever. Her best friends blood apart of her until she'd die too.


End file.
